nupepediafandomcom-20200214-history
New York (NY) Alumni
New York (NY) Alumni was chartered on February 20, 1937. It was the second alumni chapter chartered in the Eastern Province (now Northeastern Province), the 11th alumni chapter of the fraternity, and the first in the state of New York. Leadership Officers The board of directors of New York (NY) Alumni is comprised of the following officers, who were elected on xxx xx, 2015, and were installed at the subsequent chapter meeting: History Early History The 41 charter members of New York (NY) Alumni includes 11 members from Omicron, 22 members from other chapters, and eight members who chapter of initiation is unknown. * Charter members from Omicron include William A. Atkinson (Omicron, 1938), Hubert Carter (Omicron, 1937), Marion W. Griffin (Omicron, 1925), James B. Hardy (Omicron, 1933), Charles Llewellyn Heyliger (Omicron, 1935), Miguel Houchen (Omicron, 1933), John Perry (Omicron, 1923), John B. Silvera (Omicron, 1925), George L. Tynes (Omicron, 1936), Harcourt Adderly Tynes (Omicron, 1922), Ernest Wood (Omicron, 1927) * Charter members from other chapters include Othello Broadnax (Alpha Epsilon, 1938), G. Victor Cools (Beta, 1915), Chauncey Cox (Tau, 1932), Walter I. Delph (Epsilon, 1915), Ernest L. Dimitry (Omega, 1925), Anthony G. Featherstone (Xi, 19xx), Leslie Roy Ferguson (Omega, 1927), Thomas A. Gorgas, Jr. (Xi, 1927), Irving S. Hamer (Gamma, 1921), Roosevelt V. Hammond (Xi, 1927), Thomas Hocutt (Alpha Kappa, 1931), Charles Leroy Lowery (Alpha Epsilon, 1930), Floyd Clifton Mourning (Epsilon, 1929), James Reid (Pi, 1937), Nathaniel D. Scott (Chi, 1924), Rudolph Scott (Epsilon, 1922), James Douglass Serrell (Alpha Delta, 1928), Robert Stevens (Alpha Tau, 1935), Henry Taft Thompson (Alpha Epsilon, 1928), Samuel Walker (Kappa, 1923), Robert H. Watson (Xi, 1923), Frank Wheeler (Bluefield WV Alumni, 1922) * Charter members whose chapter of initiation is yet unknown include: William Bryant (Chapter, 19xx), Von Dickerson (Chapter, 19xx), Laurence Hunt (Chapter, 19xx), E.K. Jones (Chapter, 19xx), Robert Jones (Chapter, 19xx), Elihue Packard (Chapter, 19xx), Leroy Payne (Chapter, 19xx), Frizel Smith (Chapter, 19xx) Fraternal Contributions New York (NY) Alumni has made significant contributions toward the advancement of the fraternity. Among its membership is a recipient of the Laurel Wreath Award, two recipients of the Elder Watson Diggs Award, seven Northeastern Province Polemarchs, nine recipients of the Northeastern Province James M. Kidd Distinguished Service Award, and several Grand Chapter and Northeastern Province officers. Its members have became charter members of Brooklyn-Long Island Alumni (1949), Poughkeepsie (NY) Alumni (1958), New Rochelle-White Plains (NY) Alumni (1972), Queens (NY) Alumni (1990), and Bronx (NY) Alumni (2009). The chapter has also been instrumental in establishing the following undergraduate chapters: Iota Omicron (Hofstra University, 1979), Iota Rho (Fordham University, 1979), Lambda Xi (Brown University, 1983), Mu Omicron (SUNY Old Westbury, 1986), Mu Pi (St. Johns University, 1986), and Xi Zeta (New York Institute of Technology, 1991). Notable Achievers * Arthur R. Ashe, Jr. (Upsilon, 1963) was a professional tennis player, a three-time Grand Slam winner, and the first African-American selected to represent the United States in Davis Cup competition. In recognition of his contributions, the USTA National Tennis Center in Flushing Meadows Park, New York, constructed a 23,000-seat, 90-luxury suite, nine restaurant outdoor tennis arena was named Arthur Ashe Stadium. * Reginald F. Lewis (Alpha Phi, 1963) was the first African American to acquire a billion dollar company, raising $985 million from the sale of junk bonds to acquire the international division of Beatrice Foods from Kohlberg, Kravis & Roberts. In recognition of his contributions, his alma mater, Virginia State University, has renamed its School of Commerce the Reginald F. Lewis School of Business. * Percy E. Sutton (New York NY Alumni, 1971) was a Tuskegee Airman, a Freedom Rider, a politician and business man. He won re-election to the office of Manhattan Borough President twice, serving from 1966 to 1977, the longest tenure at that position. He became an entrepreneur with business interests in the New York Amsterdam News, ''the Apollo Theater in Harlem, and Inner-City Broadcast Company. In recognition of his contributions, every August during Harlem Week, the New York Road Runner's Club hosts the annual [https://twitter.com/search?f=tweets&vertical=default&q=%23PercySutton5k '''Percy Sutton 5K Run'].''' Lineage Programming The chapter develops community service, social action, social and fraternal programming for residents of New York City and surrounding communities. Organization Chapter Foundation Governance New York (NY) Alumni provides oversight over '''Omicron, on behalf of the '''Northeastern Province Polemarch, '''and is the primary point of contact for fraternity activity at Columbia University, New York University, City University of New York, and Hunter College. Contact New York (NY) Alumni maintains a public presence on the web, Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Google Plus, and via email. If you have an update to this page, please send an email to the Nupepedia Project Team.